Our small new Marouders
by Aury Lupin Potter
Summary: Las generadiones dicen que se repiten, dicen ue cada cierto tiempo vuelven a aparecer en nuestras vidad... Entren y conocscan las nuevs gamberrads de estos pequeños enanos que, desde su nacimiento, nos enamoraron con sus travesuras.


En primer lugar decirles Hola!! y darles la bienvenida a esta locura mia donde estaran TODOS lo que he encontrado de la nueva generacion, eso si, unos saldran mas que otros claro... pero en fin, intentare introducirlos a todos. Espero que les guste esta idea loca mia de la historia... pero esque me apetecio demasiado escribir sobre todos ellos...

En fin, os dejo con los personajes y justo al lado el año que cursan, para que se vayan orientando aunque tan solo sea un poquitito...

Personajes participantes en esta Historia: James Sirius Potter(7), Albus Severus Potter(6), Liliane Luna Potter(5), Victoire Weasley(Ya ha salido), Dominique Weasley(6), Louis Weasley(5), Molly Weasley(5), Lucy Weasley(3), Freed Weasley(6), Ronxanne Weasley(4), Rose Weasley(6), Hugo Weasley(4), Scorpius Maloy(6), Ted Remus Lupin(Ya ha salido).

¡Ah! los años los he intentado poner más o menos, sé que no estan bien algunos... pero creo que con respecto a orden de nacimiento no esta muy mal si algo no les parece bien, diganme.

**Declamier:** Los personajes que reconoscais no son mios, solo alguno que otro sacado de mi manga que quizas añada, los demas pertenecen a la fabulosa JKR yo solo los utilizo por el simple arte y placer de escribir n.n

Espero que les guste a todos ustedes y nos vemos al final del capitulo vale??

**_¡¡MiL bEsItOs!!_**

* * *

Ya habian pasado muchos años desde que Voldemort desapareció, mucho tiempo desde que en las calles se vivía aquel miedo, demasiado tiempo...

Y ahora, les tocaba a ellos, era el momento de que ELLOS viviesen la historia, la hora de que los hijos de los que vivieron aquella guerra en sus carnes, fuesen a Hogwarts tal y como lo habían hecho sus padres, que aprendiesen todo lo que ellos habian aprendido, no solo valores magicos, sino tambien cosas como el segnificado de la palabra amor, o amistad, o lealtad o cualquiera de aquellas otras cosas que con el paso del tiempo, todo llegaban a adquirir en Hogwarts.

El dia 1 de septiembre, era una locaro en muchas de aquellas casas de las que hablamos, por ejemplo, en la casa de los Weasley-Grenger, teniamos una situacion un tanto peculiar, pero que siempre pasaba cada año que los benjamines de la casa partian a su amado colegio...

-¡Rose Molly Weasley! o te levantas ahora mismo o juro que...-habia empezado a gritar la voz de una muy cabreada Hermone Granger, que le gritaba desde la cocina a una chica de pelo moreno como el suyo, y los ojos heredados de su padre de un color marron verdoso encantador, la muchacha se parecia demasiado a su madre, parecian ser una fotografia de cuando ella tenia su misma edad, e incluso se parecian en el caracter, aunque Rose no fuese tan exageradamente histerica como lo era a veces su madre.

La joven Weasley iba a empezar su 6º año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, y la verdad, lo etaba deseando, añoraba pisar la torre de Gryffindor, añoraba levantarse con aquel olor que habia en todo el castillo, los desayunos que preparaban los elfos con tantísimo esmero, he incluso añoraba, en cierto modo, todo tipo de relacon con alguien que no fuese de su propia familia, porque, si, Los Weasley eran demasiados... y para fortuna de unos ( como era el caso de Rose) o la desgracia de algunos otros, pasaban muchisimo tiempo juntos devido al afán de su abuela por mantenerlos siempre unidos.

-¡No pegues voces!-dijo Rose mientras se vestia, cortado la voz de su madre- ¡que ya voy!

Repentinamente, la muchacha hizo salir de su garganta un fuerte grito al haberse mirado en el espejo, pues en el se reflejaba toda la cara de la joven llena de asquerosas y repugnantes ronchas con un color verde orrible, aunque, por mucho que se tocaba la cara, ella no encontraba nada.

-Hermanita, hermanita, hermanita ¿Cuando aprenderás a no ser tan coqueta?-dijo una voz masculina apollada en el marco de la puerta. Hay estaba aquel piojoso enano, Hugo Weasley, que iba a empezar su 4 año en Hogwarts. Hugo era un muchacho castaño tirando para pelirrojo, con unos grandes ojos marrones, que para desafortuno de su hermana, habia heredado la maldita mania de las bromas de su queridos tios Fred y George, de los que su tio George, les contaba muchisimas hazañas que habian heho cuando estaban en Hogwarts, de cada una de aquellas bromas gastadas a demasiadas personas y de aquellos malditos castigos que el conserge les mandaba hacer... Y Rose, habia heredado de ellos su coqueteria, porque, aunque al igual que su madre fuese una chica intelectual y muy estudiosa, tambien era coqueta, no sabia a quien amaba mas, si un buen libro o a los chicos, ambas cosas le perdian ¿Y de quien sino aquella coqueteria suya? Aunque claro, tambien podria proceder de su tia Ginny, de la que todos sabian, que en sus años de colegio habia tenido mas de uno y de dos novios.

-Maldito enano mal criado-murmuraba Rose mientras que se olvidaba del espejo y tambien un poco de su hermano para poder asi coger su baul y dirigirse hacia la entrada, donde los eperaban a ambos sus padres junto con otra muchacha y otro muchacho.

La niña tenia dos graciosas trenzas rojas como el fuego, tenia un pelirrojo intenso y sus ojos eran grandisimos y negros como los de su madre. Ella era Roxanne Weasley, hija de George y Angelina, quienes no los podian acompañas ni a ella ni a su hermano a aquel dia de comienzos de curso debido al trabajo. Roxi era una muchacha bajita, no muy delgada, pero tampoco gorda por supuesto, que siempre llevaba dos trencitas en su adorable y lisa cabellera roja o en algunas ocaciones dos coletillas que le llegaban un poco por encima de la cintura. En los ojos de la pelirroja siempre habia un brillo travieso y muy caracteristico de su padre y el gemelo de este, quien , sedafortunadamente, ninguno de los muchachos conoció. Era tan traviesa como su primo Hugo o quizás un poco más, ambos se llevaban muy bien a pesar de qe Roxanne cursase un curso por debajo del suyo. La queria como si fuese su propia hermana y aquel que se acercase a ella para lo que fuese, que se preparase, porque sufriria la furia de un Weasley sobreprotector.

Y el chico, tenia los cabellos tambien pelirrojos, con los ojos del mismo color que su herman, Fred Weasley, ese era su nombre. Fred iba al mismo curso de Rose, y además, se parecia muchisimo a su padre... La misma forma de la cara, el mismo color de pelo, y por supuesto, como todo Weasley, y al igual que Rose, Ronxanne, y Hugo, su casa era la de los leones, la de Gryffindor.

Todos cogieron sus maletas y dirigieron sus pasos hacia lo que seria su nuevo año en Hogwarts, o más bien, a la estacion de tren que los llevaria a dicho año.

Cuando hubieron llegado, se despidieron de Hermione y Ron y cada uno se fue por su lado, excepto Huro y Roxanne, que se fueron los dos juntos, en la misma direccion aquien sabe que lugar de allí ha hacer alguna de sus perrerias. Rose estaba buscando una cabellera morena, con una cresta perfectamente peinada o los pelos de punta, precedida por nos brillantes ojos vedes, de cuyo poseedor era Albus Potter, su primo, y además, mejor amigo...

-Pero miren que tenemos por aqui... si es la joven Weasley-sono una voz a sus espaldas, una voz con la que ella rodo los ojos hacia atrás pues sabia a la perfeccion a quien pertenecia esa voz, esa era la voz de Scorpius Malfoy, el mas arrogante, egocentrico (quitando a cierto primo de la castaña), estupido, inmaduro e irracional muchacho que podria aver en todo el colegio.

-¡Anda! pero miren quien es-le contesto la chica con falso entusiasmo y poniendo una mueca no muy amigable en sus ojos- Si es el estúpido de Malfoy...

En la boca del rubio se forjó una mirada demasiado Malfoy, demasiado dura y fria que demostraba a la perfeccion de que familia era, aunque claro, tambien lo hacian aquel pelo rubio, aquellos perfectos ojos grises claros, con ese cuerpo que calquier chica mataria por él, y claro, ese indiscutible y asqueroso caracter que al igual que su padre, poseia, aunque, en el fondo, no fuese tan malo, tan solo se lo hacía.

-Scor, no empieces tio... me canso de verlos pelear ¿sabian?-dijo una voz grave y levemente alegre a la derecha de ambos, y ahí estaba el Potter que pertenecia a Slytherin, Albus Severus Potter, el primer Weasley, que no era de Gryffindor, y que ha pesar de no serlo, se sentia orgulloso de ser quien era, pues sabia a la perfeccion que sus padres lo aceptarian tal y como era, sin importarles a que casa pertenezca o deje de pertenecer.- Y tu Rosie, no seas tan borde con el chaval

-Yo sere como quiera y con quien quiera primito...-contesto esta con una mueca y una falsa sonrisa en sus labios, burlandose notablemente de su primo- ¿Donde esta tu hermano y Lily?-le pregunto luego, desaciendose así, más bien ignorando, al jove Malfoy.

-Ya sabes como es James, siempre anda de aque para allá, conquistando una tras otra a las chicas de todo Hogwarts-dijo este rodando sus ojos acordandose de su hermano, porque efectivamente, esa era la diversion principal del mayor de los Potter, conquistar una chica tras otra.

James Sirius Potter, tenia todo lo que su nombre indicaba, alma de merodeador, y ademas por partida doble, pues poseia tanto la caballerosidad de su querido abuelo, como la elegancia y la forma de ligar de Sirius, y eso sumido a su perfecta sonrisa conquistadora, a su cuerpo de Capitán y Guardián del equipo de Quiddich de su casa, a esos ojitos verdes azulados que no sabia exactamente de quien habia sacado y ese pelo negro azabache que revolvia contnuamente tal y como su abelo hacía antaño, era una combinacion demasiado perfecta y provocativa como para que ni tan solo una chica se le resistiese en aquel chaval... Se habia convertido en lo que los dos merodeadores habian sido en sus años, se habia convertido en la popularidad, la perfeccion y la diversion personificada. Y además tenia en su poder todo aquello que habian poseido su abuelo y Sirius en sus años, el Mapa del merodeador, La capa invisible, el cuchillo_ abrelotodo. _Todo aquello y mil cosas más estaban ahora solo y unicamente en su poder.

-Si ya se, me imagine que andaba por ahí-le contestó Rose a su primo restandole importancia con un gesto de la mano-¿Pero y Lily? ¿Donde se a metido?-le volvió a preguntar insistente a su primo, aunque ya se hacia una ligera idea de donde estara quellla pelirrojita de ojos grises, poque si, efectivamente Lily Luna Potter, la menor de este matrimonio, era exactamente igual a Ginny, una carcamonía casi perfecta de la muchacha. Y además poseia un dulce y agradable caracter que le gustaba a todo aquel que hablaba con ella.-Esta con Louis ¿verdad?-pregunto luego enarcando una ceja, sabiendo, y no equivocandose en que su primo diria que si. El muchacho simplemente afirmo con la cabeza.

La joven Potter, se tiraba las horas muertas con su primo Louis... La chica iba a su quinto año, al igual que su primo, y desde que era pequeña, se habian llevado muy, muy bien. Lily era una muchacha de pelo rojo, liso hasta la cintura con unos hermosos ojos grises, todo heredado de su madre, a la que se parecia muchisimo, auqnue en cierto modo, tambien tuviese algun parecido con su padre. La muchacha amaba el Quiddich y los estudios, desde pequeña era la que más le habia entusiasmado ir a Hogwarts y siempre andaba preguntandole cosas a su madre una y otra vez de como era el colegio. Su caracter era extrovertido, divertida, muy curiosa, valiente y demasiado lanzada, decia algunas veces su madre, pues no le tenia vergueza a nada... cosa heredada de su abuelo James y de su hermano mayor Jamesi. Mientras que por el contrario Louis Weasley, el hijo de Billy y Fleur, era todo lo contrario a la muchacha, tenia el pelo rubio, como el de su madre, que caia en cascada sobre sus ojos, de un color marron caramelo iguales que los de Billy. El muchacho era Ravenclaw, y como tal, tenia un caracter dulce, timido, muy vergonzoso y muy muy listo, el más listo que habia pisado la familia Weasley, se atevia su abuela Molly a decir algunas veces.

Rose levanto la vista y pudo divisar a lo lejos a su prima que charlaba con Louis riendose el uno del otro, no sabia exactamente por qué, pero Louis solo se mostraba de esa manera con Lily, era con la unica que no era timido y cerrado como lo era con todo el resto de la familia, con ella se mostraba atento, divertido e incluso algunas veces lanzado... Algo que extrañaba a toda la familia pero que, por otra parte, agradaba a cada uno de ellos, pues sabian que estando los dos juntos, nunca nada malo les pasaria, ambos eran fuertes a su manera y eso tranqulizaba muchisimo el corazon de sus padres.

-Anda... será mejor que entremos en el tren que va a salir ya-dijo Albus empujandole levemente a su prima Rose para que se adentrase en el interior del tren, la muchacha lo hizo, olvidandose de su prima Lily y centrandose en encontrar a Dominique, junto con Carlota, sus dos mejores amigas, y Dominique, además, su prima, hermana de Louis y de Victoire tambien... Rose se despidió de su primo y le dedico a Scorpius una simple mirada, y los dos chicos se fueron en busca de sus demas compañeros de clase, mientras que la morena, con una carpeta fuertemete agarrada sobre su pecho empezaba a mirar en los vagones, buscando a una muchachita peliroja con el pelo más rizado que Rose había visto jamás y unos ojos azules como el mar, heredados de su madre.

Entre vagon y vagon, porfin encontró a dicha muchacha escondida tras su libro, habrió el compartimento con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿No vas a venir a saludar a tu prima preferida?-le pregunto la muchacha alzando una ceja desde la puerta. Dominique tenia una piel que parecia de porcelana, levemente blanca y con los labios muy rosados, con facciones que tranquilizaban muchisimo pero demasiado aniñadas para estar en su sexto año de estudios. Era de la estatura de Rose mas o menos, y el pelo lo llevaba mucho mas largo que ella, por debajo de la cintura, cortado en pico y muy muy rizado. Se levanto apresuradamente y abrazó a su prima fuertemente, mientras que Rose correspondia al abrazo un poco sorpendida por las ropas de Nique, como la llamaban los amigos y familiares. Habia cambiado bastante... Llevaba unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus esbeltas piernas y una camiseta de tirantes levemente escotada, algo no muy normal en ella, que siempre iba muy tapada sin enseñar nada, segun Dominique, no hace fala enseñar mas de lo debido. No le gustaba mucho dejarse ver por eso de la sangre Veela, ella queria que si alguien se enamoraba de ella, que lo hiciese por su propio pie, no por ese maldito embrujo que poseia. Asi pues, no es que la conociese mucha gente, pero los pocos muchachos que tenian tal privilegio, se quedaban anonadados con la dulzura de su rostro...

-Pues claro que te saludo tonta!-le dijo esta dulcemente separandose de ella y mirandola sonriendo- ademas, tan solo hace un mes que no nos vemos...-y así era tan solo hacía un mes que ella junto con sus hermanos se había hido ha casa de sus abuelos en Francia, a pasar las vacaciones a peticion de su madre.

-¡Y te parece poco!-le recrimino Rosie mientras se sentaba justo al lado de donde hacia unos minutos habia estado sentada Nique. Las muchachas se entablaron en una conversacion sobre el que habian hecho durante ese tiempo pues, aunque hubiesen estado en contacto constantemente, habia mucho de que hablar, demasiado a decir verdad, y además, mientras, esperarian a que llegase Carlota, que de seguro, tendría mucho mas de que hablar que ellas, conociendola como la conocian...

Carlota era una muchacha de pelo negro, más bien bajita, con un cuerpo normal, no muy delgada, una chica de lo que se decia con un buen cuerpo., se lo cuidaba levemente pues no queria ni engordar ni perder un gramo más, le gustaba tal y como estaba y al que no le gustase, que no mirase... Su pelo lo llevaba con mechas azules hasta el año pasado, y no muy largo, pero segun les había dicho en sus cartas, ahora se las había puesto rosas fucsia. Tenia los ojos de un color grisaceo azulado muy llamativo y una nariz respingona que le daba el toque de niña buena que no era por nada del mundo. Carlota Stwear iba a su sexto año en Ravenclaw, casa de la cual se sentia muy orgullosa, pues, a pesar de que sus mejores amigas, Rose y Nique, no fuesen de dicha casa, las tres poseian un gran intelecto. Tenia un caracter bastante rebelde, divertido, bromista en ocasiones, pero se enfadaba con demasiada facilidad... cosa que a veces fastidiaba a las Weasley, pue lo tomaba en ocasiones con ella...

Mientras tanto un muchacho de ojos verdes azulados y pelo negro azabache, se paseaba con su mochila colgada en tan solo un hombro mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla que habia escuchado por ahí, hasta que se cruzó con una chica que le resultaba levemente familiar, le había parecido haberla visto alguna vez en casa de su tio Ron, pero no estaba seguro la verdad... tenia muy mala cabeza...

-Perdone señorita ¿nos conocemos?-le prugunto el chico con esa elegancia suya que le caracterizaba, pues, James Sirius Potter, era así un total conquistador que no dejaba pasar ni tan solo una "presa" aunque no hubiese salido exactamente de "caza" aunque claro, nunca esa de más comer algo ¿no?

-Ummmm creo que si-dijo la muchacha haciendo como si no se acordase muy bien cosa que para nada era así pues Carlota, si, era la amiga de Rose, lo habia visto demasiadas veces pasar sin camiseta, tan solo con los boxer por casa de cualquiera de sus dos amigas cuando el muchacho algunas veces se quedaba alli a dormir por asuntos que desconocia... Y siempre que eso sucedia, pasaba lo mismo, Carla suspiraba leemente ante la atenta mirada de las dos Weasley que la miraban con cara de decir"esta esta loca" y luego se rean de ella por estar asi por su primo...-Carlota Stwear.

A James le sonaba demasiado aquella cara de niña bueno y aquel nombre tambien... ¡Claro! ya se acordaba, habia visto muchas veces ese nombre en el mpa el merodeador, cosa que le habia quetado a su padre un dia de encima del escritorio y que tras más de un verano, habia conseguido descifra y que ahora, poseia solo y unicamente para él... Y tambin sino se equivocaba mucho estaba con sus primas, seguramente e sonaba de haberla visto por casa de las ya nombradas, pero sinceramente no se acoraba exactamente...

Un gusto señorita Ja...-empezó a presentarse Jamesi siendo cortado por el sonido de la voz de la chica que salia desde esa pequeña y graciosa voz

-James Sirius Potter-le corto esta, sin poder evitar decirlo, poniendose levemente colorada al darse cuenta qde que estaba dando a ver mas de lo que debia- Te conosco porque... emmm... eres el capitan el equipo de Gryffindor-invento rapidamente una mentira, auqnue en parte, no lo era tanto, todo el mund lo conocia por eso, además de po las inumerables travesuras que hacia dia tras dia, hora tras hora, por seguir los pasos de sus tios Fre y George y de su abuelo y el poseedor de su nombre, Sirius.

-¡Ah! ya clao...-empezó a decir nuevamente revolviendose el pelo elegantemente, con esa sonrisita picara suya heredada de mil y una personas, que la habia convertido en su firma personal, n ese toque que tan solo él poseia y que nadie más podia hacer que fuese tan magnifica...- Sino me equivoco eres amua de mis primas ¿no?-pregunto luego levantando una ceja sin apartar esa sonrisa

-Sss-si-tartamudeo Carlota enloquecids por los gestos del mucahcha, su corazón ba a mil por hora, a mil por segundo-La estaba buscando-consoguió decir luego con voz clara y tranquila, intentando pareer no muy nerviosa

-Ven, creo que se donde estan... además quiero saludar a Nique, llevo tiemp sin verla-le explico a la muhcahca muentras le extendia su mano para que se agarrase, sin apartar esa sonrisita suya tan expectacular. Carla, como la llamaban en muchas ocasiones, suspiro levemente y se aggaro a su mano, sintiendo como el calo de todo su cuerpo subia a sus mojillas al notar conmo muchas muchachas que habia por allí se la quedaban mirando... era todo un rpivilegio para ella estar de la mano de uno de los mejores muchachos de todo el colegio... Y aunque James estaba acostumbrad a todo esto, no pudo evitar revolverse el pelo nuevamente, pero eta vez, con nerviosismo...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

xx00oooo00xx

_Bueno!! ue os ha parecido, espero que no haya estado muy mal del todo ¿no? en fin... espero que no..._

_Pleased!! rewins si os ha gustado!! esto solo es un Prologo para presentar a algnos de los personajes, porque aun no han salido todos, ya que son muchos... Haganme saber si os ha gustado POR FAVOR es my importante para mi ¿si? Prometo que será una historia llena de amor, cmflictos, bromas, peleas... y ml cosas más,en el primer capitulo se conocen muchos sentimientos escondido de los personajes!!_

_Por cierto! Carlota, efectivamente, es ivension mia xD_

_Bueno, nada más que decirles... solo que espero les guste muchooooo!!_

_Mil kiss con sabor a Manzana y Chocolate_

_.:Aury:._


End file.
